Deliverance
by Rosepedal
Summary: One-shot Malik looks back at his horror of a life and is forced to chose his destiny.


Ok I know what you guys are thinking, but I have my reasons for putting up this one-shot. I kinda sorta lost my fanfiction disk and it happened to have all of my stories on it and all this homework I have, I don't feel like trying to remember it from scratch. So please take this one-shot as a peace offering. ^_^! 

For me to write something like this, especially since it's in the pov of my favorite character (oh yeah, he rocks so hard!!!! Plus, he's the hottest character on the show!!! ^_^!!!)), I must really be twisted. I just read two tear jerking stories…I mean I cried like a baby. So I just had to write something like this. Again I'm saying this is a peace offering since I lost my poor fanfiction disk! ~_~…

~I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park…wish I did though~

**Deliverance**

**_It starts with_**

****

**_One thing, I don't know why_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter how hard I try_**

****

**_Keep that in mind _**

****

**_I designed this rhyme_**

****

**_To explain in due time_**

_Darkness…It's here again…he trying to take control……good luck. I'm not afraid of you anymore, do u hear me? I'M NOT AFRAID!!! _

Silently, Malik fiddled with the sharpen butcher's knife between his fingers. He was lying on his bed, in his dark room. Trying to figure out his horror of a life. How many people he had hurt…well it wasn't him, it was all Marik's fault.

**_All I know_**

****

**_Time is a valuable thing_**

****

**_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_**

****

**_Watch it count the end of the day_**

****

**_The clock ticks life away_**

****

_Heh…what are you deaf? I said you can't control me anymore…I won't let you…_

_//Malik…stop resisting…//_

_NO!…YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!!!_

_//Think about what you're doing. It's not worth it.//_

_…yes it is…it's the only way for me to finally be free…_

_//No it's not…//_

_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!_

He had been struggling whether or not to shove the knife straight through his heart or to continue with the torture his yami made him induce. If he were to pick the first one, he made sure to do it while his sister wasn't home. He made sure to sharpen the knife so that it would be sharp enough to enter his heart. He had it all planned out…

**_It's so unreal_**

****

**_Didn't look out below _**

****

**_Watch the time go right out the window_**

****

**_Trying to hold on_**

****

**_But didn't even know_**

****

**_Wasted it all just to_**

_…the pain…the torture…the medication…the therapists…it'll all be gone…all I have to do is pierce this knife through my chest…I'll finally be able to rest now…_

_//Malik listen to me…//_

_WHY SHOULD I? SO YOU CAN JUST TORTURE ME MORE? TO MAKE ME DRAW MY OWN BLOOD FOR **YOUR** AMUSEMENT? _

_//……………//_

_I DON'T THINK SO…not anymore…no more pain…I want…I want…deliverance…_

_//But what about your sister?//_

_…………………_

That struck some sort of thread in his heart. Malik finally realized that he'd be hurting his sister if he went through with this. His only family, her only family…he could ruin her life doing this…

**_Watch you go_**

****

**_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_**

****

**_It all fell apart_**

****

**_What it meant to me_**

****

**_Will eventually_**

****

**_Be a memory_**

****

**_Of a time when_**

****

_//Well?//_

_…well what?_

_//What about your sister? You do care about her right?//_

_…yes…_

_//You know she'd be crushed to find you dead when she gets back. You'd break her heart…you're the only family she has now.//_

_…I'm just a burden to her. I know it, you know it, she knows it…she'd be happy if I died…_

_//You know she wouldn't…//_

_Why are you trying to stop me again?_

_//If you kill yourself…then I die too…//_

_…now you see my point…_

Malik got off his bed, knife still in hand only he was holding it by its' handle now. He slowly made his way to his bedroom door. He looked in the mirror that hung on the back of his bedroom door and stared at his reflection. The boy that stood on the other side of the mirror wasn't who he was, somehow it was like he didn't have a reflection…or maybe it was the fact that what was being reflected wasn't what he wanted to see.

**_I tried so hard_**

****

**_And got so far_**

****

**_But in the end_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

**_I had to fall _**

****

**_And lose it all_**

****

**_But in the end_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

****

_…not me…_

_//What do you mean 'not you'?//_

_…the reflection…it's not me…_

_//Are you blind or something? It is you…it's **YOUR** reflection…//_

_…IT'S NOT THE PERSON I WAS BEFORE!!! I'VE CHANGED…because of you…_

_//…you changed on your own free will…//_

_…shut the fuck up…_

_//Excuse me?//_

_…I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!_

_//………………//_

Malik yanked open the bedroom door and stormed out. He knew he had to get this done before his sister came home. Marik was stalling, he was distracting Malik until his sister came home so that she could stop him. But Malik couldn't…wouldn't let that happen.

**_One thing_**

****

**_I don't know why_**

****

**_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_**

****

**_Keep that in mind_**

****

**_I designed this rhyme_**

****

**_To remind myself how _**

****

_…why can't you just leave me alone and let me die?_

_//Because I don't want to die…//_

_You don't want to die but you enjoy watching others being killed…even when you have to do it…_

_//That's different…//_

_How so?_

_//…you're my hikiri…my aibou…my light…without you I can't exist…//_

_…and you are my dark, I already know that you can't exist if I die that's why I'm doing it…_

_//Malik…please…//_

_NO! I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND!!! YOU'VE HURT ME FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!!! I'M GOING TO BECOME FREE…I'm going to find deliverance…_

_//Those are two-bit dreams Malik. You know you're not going to be happy if you kill yourself…//_

_…what other choice do I have?_

He entered the kitchen, it was probably the only place in his entire house that he could figure his sister finding him. He walked to the middle of the floor and got on his knees, holding the knife firmly in his hands.

**_I tried so hard_**

****

**_In spite of the way you were mocking me_**

****

**_Acting like I was part of your property_**

****

**_Remembering all the times you fought with me_**

****

**_I'm surprised_**

****

//Malik don't.//

…shut up…

//Please?//

…now you ask for help? You decide to beg for forgiveness after everyone has done in front of you?…you expect me to let you have it?

//…yes…//

WHAT THE HELL FOR?

//Please Malik, I…I…I'm sorry…//

Sorry? SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY IS NOT GOING TO TAKE AWAY TGE PAIN YOU GAVE ME…OR THE LIVES YOU TOOK…SORRY…you don't even deserve to mutter those words…

//I know what you must be feeling but…//

HOW COULD YOU KNOW?

//………………//

ANSWER ME!

//I…don't…//

Malik brought the knife to his left arm, allowing it to hover right above his left wrist. Tears were rolling down his cheek now, he was unable to control them. His tears fell to the ground, his suffering would be over soon. All he had to do was bring to knife down upon his blue colored veins. 

**_It got so far_**

****

**_Things aren't the way they were before_**

****

**_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_**

****

**_Not that you knew me back then _**

****

**_But it all comes back to me _** 

_//Malik…I know you can hear me_._//_

_…even now you torment me…when do you stop?_

_//I'm trying to help you…//_

_Trying to help me, my ass…you're not trying to help me…I'm surprised you even know what that word means…_

_//This is not the time for us to argue…//_

_…you're right…for once in your life…this isn't the time for us to argue…_

_//Thank you…now listen to me…drop the knife…//_

_…I will…on my wrists…_

_//Malik! LISTEN TO ME!!!//_

_NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME…I'M TRIED OF LIVING IN YOUR SHADOW…IN THE HORRORABLE LIFE THAT **YOU** CREATED FOR ME…_

_//…………//_

_YOU BROUGHT ME TO DO THIS…YOU FORCED ME TO THIS DAMNED CHOICE…IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE…I WOULDN'T BE HERE NOW…_

Malik slowly brought the knife down on his wrist, his yami screaming for him to stop but he didn't. He carefully sliced a thin cut across his wrist. His blood slowly came through the freshly opened cut. The blood slowly trickled down his hands and landed on the cream colored ceramic tile below him, coloring it the bright crimson color.

**_In the end_**

****

**_You kept everything inside and even though I tried_**

****

**_It all fell apart _**

****

**_What it meant to me_**

****

**_Will eventually _**

****

**_Be a memory _**

****

**_Of a time when I _** 

_…there…it may be slow…but at least I'm sure of death…_

_//Malik…you can still avoid it…please…//_

_…no…_

_//What?//_

_…I said…no…I'm not going to listen to you anymore nor will I have to put up with you…I'll be free…and there's nothing that you can do about it…_

_//Please no…I can change…//_

_…you're a little too late for that…if you can change then…_

_//Then what?//_

_…then you would have changed a long time ago…when I first asked your crappy ass…_

Malik brought the knife over to his other wrist and slit it as well. The crimson color spilled out much faster than the other. He gave a small smile at seeing his own blood, much of it on the floor. 

**_I tried so hard_**

****

**_And got so far_**

****

**_But in the end_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

**_I had to fall _**

****

**_And lose it all_**

****

**_But in the end_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

_…hehe…_

_//What are you laughing at? We're going to die in a matter of minutes…//_

_…I'm laughing at the fact that there'll be no more suffering…pain…_

_//I don't see what's so funny…death is not something to laugh about…//_

_…you find entertainment in killing others…why can't I do the same?_

_//That's other peoples deaths you asshole…//_

****

_…the difference is?…_

_//…I don't know…//_

_…I thought you liked seeing blood…what's wrong?_

_//It's our blood that you're spilling…we need that to live…//_

_…and without it…I die?…_

_//Finally…you're starting to understand…now get up and call the hospital…//_

_WHAT PART OF ME KILLING MYSELF ARE YOU NOT GETTING THROUGH YOUR DAMNED THICK SKULL?!?_

_//The entire thing…//_

The burning sensation coming from his wrists only fueled Malik. He could plainly see that his method of killing himself was taking way too long, he knew his sister would be home any minute now. Even though a good amount of blood had escaped from his self-inflicting wounds, he neither felt any different. He finally decided to speed things up. He brought the knife so that it hung above his chest.

**_I put my trust in you_**

****

_…I'll give you three more chances to change my mind…_

_//…to save our life right?//_

_…yes…_

_//Fine…think about your friends…they'd miss you…//_

_…what friends?…I have none…_

He brought the knife closer to his chest.

_…strike one…try again…_

_//…uh…think about me…I really need you…//_

_…why, so you can have someone to take your anger out on?…I highly think you care about me…_

_//I can change…//_

_…don't give me that bullshit…_

**_Pushed as far as I could go_**

****

He brought the knife closer to his chest.

_…strike two…_

_//…uh…think…about your…sister…//_

_……………_

_//You're her only family…if you kill yourself…she'd be crushed…//_

_…Isis…_

_//That's right…think about her…//_

_…I'm just a burden to her…_

_//No you're not…//_

_…yes I am!!!…_

_//Malik…//_

_…strike three Marik…your out…_

_//NO!//_

And with that he raised the knife again and slammed it into his chest. He coughed up some blood. He looked down to see his shirt slowly becoming a bright red. He vision blurred and he fell back on his back, his arms to his side. The floor slowly being covered in a small but growing puddle of luke-warm blood.

**_And for all this_**

****

_…………………_

_//Malik? Malik? Malik, answer me…//_

_…cold…_

_//What?//_

_…cold…I'm cold…_

_//Of course you're cold…that's what happens when…//_

_…you're dying… _

_//Malik…I…I…I'm sorry…for all the pain…I could have changed…I really could have…//_

_…then…this was…all…_

_//Pointless? Yes…good-bye…Malik…//_

_…………………_

The tears continued to fall as Malik started to fell the blood lost now. He lost all feeling what so ever in his arms and now they started to go numb. The only thing he was aware of was the voice of his sister…who apparently just got home.

"Malik? You home?"

_…kuso…it's her…_

_//…I can't help you now…this is your mess to clean up…//_

_…I never asked for your help…_

_//Point taken…//_

"Malik, are you in her—Malik!"

He felt her by his side, calling out his name trying to wake him up. It wasn't doing anything. 

Isis laid her dieing brother's head in her lap, stroking his light blond locks. "Malik…what did you do? How could…you…?" Tears were streaming down her face, landing on his.

He reopened his eyes and starred up at his sister.

**_I put my trust in you_**

****

**_Pushed as far as I can go_**

****

**_And for all this _**

****

**_There's only one thing you should know_**

****

"…I'm sorry…" He spoke to her.

"What?"  

"…I'm sorry…because I was your burden…I just couldn't take the pain any longer…I'm sorry…" His eyes closed again and his breathing became shortened.

"Malik…no…please…don't leave me…" She hugged her brother's head as she cried.

_//Malik…see what you did?//_

_…I don't care…I finally have deliverance…_

****

**_I tried so hard_**

****

**_And got so far_**

****

**_But in the end_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

**_I had to fall _**

****

**_And lose it all_**

****

**_But in the end_**

****

**_It doesn't even matter…_**

****

FWI~ I thought the song melted pretty well in this story. It kinda held it together…it really sets the mood. Plus I really really like this song!!! ^_^!

So, how'd you like it? Depression huh? I can't believe I wrote this but I still think it's pretty good. I might continue this or just leave this as it is…it all depends…but first I have to find my damn fanfiction disk!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrr…

Please leave a review! ^___^!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
